The Night the Angel Cried
by Reckless Dreamer
Summary: Hitomi is a senior in Oishii High and is a social outcast. When her parents go out of town, she throws a party that creates a crucial dent into her love life. Will the love stay? R&R please
1. Default Chapter

As the sun slowly crept over the hills beyond the Kanzaki house, the entire street was covered in vivid colors of pinks, gold, and light light blues. Hitomi had been awake for an hour or so, just waiting for that sun to arise, and she couldn't but help letting out a sigh of awe when those colors flooded her bedroom. The colors seemed to seep into her very soul and waken the inner child she always longed to keep locked away. A smile of happiness crept across her face and her eyes lightened. Then that dreadful noise sounded.

That horrible, horrible noise that shattered all dreams. Her alarm clock was going off. Hitomi opened one groggy eye and looked at her target. She rose her fist and slammed it into the annoying machine. The alarm was silent but the buzzing was still fresh in her head and she had to answer to its call.

She slowly and rather clumsily got out of bed and managed to balance herself on her baby blue carpet. Her head started spinning at the sudden action but one quick and rather painful slap on her cheeks made the spinning stop. She zig zagged her way to the shower and the cold water ended what the dream shatter had awoken. She half heartedly got dressed and studied herself in the mirror. The sleepy looking girl who stood in the mirror was Hitomi's bad side.

Her light brown, almost honey blonde, hair was cut short at the end and rounded neatly at the top around her head. She had soft green eyes that stood against her lightly tanned skin like topaz emeralds. Hitomi stood on in disgust. She hated the way she looked and no one could tell her otherwise. Even though she was a star runner on the track team, got straight A's, she had never had a date. She had watched with jealous eyes as her best friends, Millerna, Naria, Eryia, and Selena; go from boyfriend to boyfriend within days.

When she was in a time of need because of those jealousies, she had gone to her childhood friend Yukari who understood. Yukari too was a runner on the track team, was probably the nicest person you could ever meet and was an honors student, but she looked much different than the rest of everyone. Yukari had died her hair dark brown and had gotten purplish contacts more punk like. Yukari always acted as if she as a child who had been abandoned and was transformed punk through rebellion.

She had grown her nails out and was known to be mighty ferocious when it came to fighting. Though they were friends, Hitomi only hung around Yukari when things got to intense for Hitomi and she needed a shoulder to cry on and some advice to mend the pain, or when Millerna, Eryia, Naria, and Selena were avoiding her. Hitomi occasionally felt guilty when she hung around Yukari because she felt like she used her as a psychiatrist, but she would always forget she even had a guilty bone in her body when she needed Yukari's advice and comfort. Yukari was the sister Hitomi never had and probably never would have. That's why they understood each other.

But as Hitomi started to think and enter the world she referred to as her "bubble", her brother's annoying voice broke through her shields and she had no choice but to hear him.

"HITOMI!!! MOM AND DAD WANNA TALK TO YOU!!!" he called from the kitchen. Hitomi heard her parents scold at Mamoru for yelling.

He heard him snap that he was old enough to do what he felt like but Hitomi knew her parents wouldn't stand for that. She heard more shouting from her parents and a slam of the front door. Hitomi rolled her eyes as she walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. She quickly moved across the room, grabbing cereal and milk and a bowl. She mixed the contents together and sat down next to her parents on her favorite stool and made herself a little perch a top of the white cushion. Once she had put everything back and had grabbed a spoon.

"What's up?" she asked her parents.

"Hitomi, we know your turning 16 in a couple days and because of that, your father and I have decided," she stopped, as if unsure if her very words.

Hitomi was about to shovel her face full of Captain Crunch cereal when her father spoke up.

"Hon, your mother and I are leaving the town for a couple of days." He rushed out. Hitomi played the words again in her head and she had to keep herself from grinning. Her mother gave her father a look that could wilt flowers than turned back to her daughter.

"Hitomi, it'll only be for a couple days. I've left everything you need on the counter. The fridge is stocked so you probably won't have to go out shopping, but just in case, I left a hundred dollars," Mr. Kanzaki sent a look at Mrs. Kanzaki.

"Um, I mean, 250 dollars on the counter. That's for emergency food and other emergency things, only." She said a little rushed and firm. She obviously didn't trust her daughter and Hitomi's dad was the one who had forced her to go through with it. Hitomi smiled at her dad.

"Everything will be fine. Mamoru will be off at his friend's house most of the time and the most excitement I'll have is a movie in the living room with Merle." Hitomi stated, trying to ease her mother's anger and fear.

Her father gave her the 'thumbs up' sign next to Mrs. Kanzaki and Hitomi's mother's head spun to where his hands were. As a reaction, he quickly laid his hands flat on the table and pretended to be massaging the sore on his hand from hitting the table to hard. Hitomi couldn't help but giggle and her mother's icy stare was on her. Hitomi gulped and looked down from the rage in her mother's silver blue eyes. Hitomi's father also looked down in dismay but couldn't hold back the smile that was spread across his smug face. Hitomi's mother rolled her eyes and stormed out of the room to get her keys. Hitomi looked up and whispered to her dad,

"What's the bribe?" Her father scoffed.

"Am I really that bad?" Hitomi nodded and her father winced.

"A week in the Bahamas, if this works."

"And if it doesn't?" Hitomi said with sly eyes.

"I truly don't wanna know." He breathed jokingly.

Hitomi couldn't resist the laugh that came from her heart. If she wasn't leaning against the table, she would've surely fallen out of her stool.

Hitomi's father too broke out in laughter that seemed to come from deep down inside, except he maintained it when Mrs. Kanzaki walked down the hall.  
"RICHARD!!" she called from outside.

Hitomi's dad winced at his real name and grudgingly walked to the Jeep waiting outside. Once Hitomi calmed down, she noticed that her father resembled that of a punished dog.

Hitomi scoffed and got down from her perch on the white stool and put the still half full bowl of cereal in the sink and dumped its continents down the drain. Once cleaned, she slipped on her light tennis shoes, grabbed her bag and her father's weather coat and left, locking the house. Her brother was waiting for her by the bus stop and so was Yukari.

Her brother walked over to Hitomi and asked, "What'd the parentals want?"

"They're gonna be gone for the next week or so and the house will be all to ourselves till they come back." She explained.

A look of pure evil flashed into Mamoru's eyes that made Hitomi shudder. Yukari came running over and half shouted, "You're gonna be home, alone??"

Hitomi nodded, a little confused. The same look spread over Yukari's face. Then Mamoru and Yukari looked at each other and grinned wickedly.

"It's 'PARTY TIME'." They said in unison and that little whisper made Hitomi shiver.

She did not have a good feeling about this.

-R&R please, otherwise I will not post anymore chapters I need both good and bad so post any and feel nothing of it-


	2. The plans

Before Hitomi could answer to the two trouble makers' wicked grins, Millerna pulled up in her Rolls Royce, her new boyfriend, Allen, in the seat next to her. She leaned over the driver and honked the horn that gave the sound of a charging cavalry. Hitomi spun around and relaxed at the familiar smiles of her best friend. Hitomi waved and jumped into the back seat and threw her bag into the front next to the driver. Millerna was cuddled up nice and tight by Allen's side who was looking out the window at the clouding sky above.

Millerna let go of Allen for but a moment to give Hitomi a hug then clung back to Allen's arm as if someone was going to snatch him away. Hitomi smiled as she closed the door and waved bye to her brother and life companion. The car drove off and within a few minutes, they arrived at the three story asylum, known publicly as Oishiiame High School.

Hitomi was the first one out of the car because Millerna was frantically trying to get Allen out of the car. He just looked up at her and smiled his very sexy smile. Hitomi felt weak in the knees but caught herself. Millerna finally managed to get out of the car, after giving up on her Allen.

She dusted off her pink halter dress and fixed the bow in the back. Of her neatly pulled back blonde hair and strutted her way up the road to the school. Hitomi reluctantly followed and started blushing as people stared at her.

Though she had chosen nothing particularly special to wear on the first day of school, she felt as if she was walking around in her bikini that exposed mostly everything. Hitomi pulled her shoulder strap bag closer to her as if to block people from seeing something, but that only made people laugh. Hitomi blushed furiously and scurried to catch up with Millerna who waved and blew kisses as if she were queen or something.

Once they reached the safety of the garden where the rest of the gang was waiting patiently waiting for Millerna, Millerna turned into her girly self and let out an exhausted sigh of relief.

"I am _so_ glad that's over." She said, undoing the ribbon in her hair so a sun blonde wave flew down her back and stopped at the middle of her back. She shook her hair gently and ran her slender hands through it.

Millerna always put on a show the first day of school. Once the gang was insight, she peeled off her heels and ran over to Selena, Eryia, Naria, and the others. All welcomed her with hugs and happy tears, but when Hitomi came, she was welcomed with waves and nods.

Millerna was the most popular girl in school and even her closest friends sucked up to her. That was the only reason Hitomi was in the group, she treated Millerna like a friend for who she was. Hitomi was humble and never judged anyone by who they were or what they did, so she was respected by Millerna and manipulated by boys.

After meeting with everyone Millerna turned back to Hitomi and put on her tennis shoes that she had kept in her back pack. Millerna smiled and shivered with excitement as the two of them, along with Naria, Eryia, and Selena, they walked back into the school to search out their classes.

The names of the students and who their homeroom teachers were were posted along the windows and walls of the auditorium. Hitomi and Millerna split up to find their names along the walls and met back at the double doors to discuss the outcomes.

"Who ya got?" Millerna said as she popped a stick of gum into her mouth. "I got Blackly. Bleh. I hate history and now I got it as homeroom." She spat and glared at Mrs. Blackly who was gossiping with Mrs. Rossini.

Hitomi smiled. "I got Alexander Tomala." She said through dreamy eyes as she looked over at the exchange teacher fro California. His blonde, spiked hair was groomed perfectly and he was wearing a Hawaiian shirt under his Armani jacket and pants. He had muscular arms that stuck out from underneath the jacket. Hitomi sighed a sigh that anyone could tell she was head over heels. The four girls giggled at her behavior.

"We got Jackson." The twins, Naria and Eryia, said in a creepy unison.  
"Of course I got Walker. The school wants me to die from boredom." Mr. Walker was the meanest, most poorly built and absolutely most boring teacher ever in the history of teachers. Hitomi had had him last year for trig and she managed to sleep during most of it and yet pass with an A-.

"At least you'll be able to catch some z's while in there." Hitomi said mockingly. The group chuckled lightly except for Selena. Selena hated Mr. Walker and her nightmare came true.

"Well at least you can look forward to Saturday." Hitomi said, teasingly.

All of the girls' eyebrows rose in curiosity.

"What are you planning?" Millerna was the first to speak.

Hitomi grinned mischievously. "If you'll guys will help me, I'm planning a party."

All four of the girls let out a gasp.

"For real?" Eryia asked. Eryia loved attending parties, even ones she wasn't allowed to go to.

"Would I lie?" All of the girls shook their heads, but the shocked looks on their faces didn't go away.

-So it begins. Remember to R&R. if u don't I will slowly start to stop writing.-


	3. Accidentals

Hitomi couldn't help but blush a little at the thought of most of the school being at her house and looking at her in a different way. She would be cool now, throwing her own party, and maybe she would be able to get a boyfriend. Though Hitomi was never truly sure what she wanted out of a relationships, she heard of people falling head over heals for each other, and Hitomi just wanted to know what fate would bring her at the party.

Millerna, Eryia, and Naria had woken up from their shocked state, but the last senior, Selena still had her jaw dropped. Hitomi was beaming until she realized why their expressions had changed. Hitomi slowly turned around and saw Amano Schezar, Allen's brother, hovering over her.

"So you're having a party? When?" Hitomi couldn't help but stare into his deep brown eyes. His light brown hair barely skimmed his shoulders, making his twin look almost girly. Allen had long blonde hair with a three inch lift, Amano had brown hair, also with a three inch lift, but somehow they were different. Allen's eyes were boyish and seemed playful. Amano's were very kind and strong, almost passionate. He felt things that Allen never would, or could for that matter, and yet he was only 18.

"Hitomi? Hitomi" Hitomi heard a familiar voice calling and she woke up from her trance.

"Yeah?" She asked, looking over Amano's face. His light thin lips, his roman face, everything about him was fine tuned from running.

"Hitomi!?" Selena was now screaming in her ear and Hitomi doubled over, grabbing her throbbing ear.

"What!?" she snapped at Selena.

"When's your party?" Amano asked, his voice showing no emotion.

Without thinking, Hitomi gave the obvious reply, "Saturday night, 8 o'clock."

Amano nodded his head in approval and walked away. Hitomi's eyes widened as she realized what she had said.

"Two days? You're expecting to plan a party worthy of the entire senior party in two days?" Naria and Eryia said in unison.

Hitomi nodded her head, stood up and walked away to find Mamoru. She could faintly hear the sounds of the confused girls talking in the background, but for now she had to find her brother. After frantically searching around the quad for what seemed and eternity, she found him, joking with Yukari by the fountain. Yukari was telling Mamoru a joke and Mamoru was laughing every minute. He finally fell off the fountain, still laughing, which made a couple heads turn, but not many. This site wasn't uncommon this time of day.

"Mamoru, Yukari, I need to talk to you now." She called, her voice barely above a harsh whisper.

Mamoru had stopped laughing and started getting up and Yukari was already two feet away from Hitomi. When they were within reaching distance, Hitomi grabbed their sleeves and dragged them to the front of the school where there was an old tree, Hitomi and Yukari's old hiding spot in junior high.

"What? Hitomi?" They said in unison and Hitomi had almost mistaken her brother for Yukari's deceased brother.

Hitomi snapped out of it. "We have two days to prepare." She said rather rushed. Yukari and Mamoru gave her quizzical looks.

Hitomi rolled her eyes. "To prepare for the party." She explained. Yukari and Mamoru's eyes both lit up at the magic word.

"So, Hitomi, you've finally loosened up?" Yukari said, eyes narrowed, slyly.

Hitomi blushed. She nodded slightly.  
Mamoru scoffed and pulled Yukari back so Hitomi couldn't hear what they were whispering. They continuously looked back at Hitomi, eyes sly, and laughed a couple times. When they walked back over, they were both grinning mercilessly.

"Hitomi, we know what this is about." Yukari said, smile widening.

Hitomi's eyes grew large. "What do you mean?"

Mamoru explained first, "You wanna set up a rep for yourself when you entire Seniority in next year."

Hitomi let out a sigh. "You got me." She lied.

Mamoru and Yukari beamed with excellence. "Ok, if we're gonna make this party bitchin'," Yukari started, "then you've got to let **_us_** do it." Mamoru finished.

Hitomi rolled her eyes. "Like _I _could." She scoffed approvingly.

Both Yukari and Mamoru laughed. Hitomi couldn't help but smile.

-Onward! MARCH!! Ok, I'm gonna skip the preparations part and go straight to the day of the party. Just an FYI so you don't get confused. Remember R&R!-


	4. The New Kid on the Block

Hitomi was on the verge of crawling the walls as she passed back and forth in her living room, waiting any moment for Yukari to ring the bell. Mamoru was passed out on the couch, snoring away as he dreamed of things 14 year old boys dreamt about.

Finally the bell rang and Hitomi took off like a flash to the door. Expecting to find Yukari waiting, she drew back the door and had closed her eyes.

"What took you.." but she couldn't finish, because a beautiful pair of deep maroon eyes were looking into her green emeralds. Her eyes were wide and she found herself staring. The boy whom the eyes belonged to cleared his throat and Hitomi blushed slightly and looked down.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and looked up at the boy whom the eyes belonged to. He too was blushing and had a small grin on his light lips.  
Hitomi grinned a bit wider and said, "Hi." A very stupid thing and very dull, but what could she say?

He too grinned. "Hi, I'm Van Fanel. I just moved here like, yesterday and word spread that you're having a party. I was wondering…." He trailed off and shifted feet.

"…if you could come." Hitomi finished.

"Yeah," he said his smile widening.

"Sure. You bringing someone with you?" She said a little ahead of herself. She was pleading he would say no, but the look on his face made her a little upset.

"Should I?" he asked.

"If you want." She said, a little depressed at herself for being so humble to this really, really cute guy.

"I guess. So what time?" He asked. Hitomi immediately went back to her upbeat self.

"Eight. Not a minute later or sooner." She said, shifting her body back and forth.  
Van smiled. "I'll be there." He turned to walk away and as he walked across her lawn and up to her house he stopped at his front door.  
"I never caught your name." He called to her.

Hitomi blushed. "Hitomi Kanzaki." She replied.

He whispered the name to himself, then waved goodbye. "See you at eight, Hitomi."

Hitomi collapsed against the wall and let out a sigh of total relief. But just as she relaxed, Yukari appeared out of nowhere and shook her out of her trance. When Hitomi was awake, she asked, "Who was that?" rather slyly.

Hitomi blushed. "My neighbor." She said. Yukari fell back against the wall across Hitomi and crossed her arms. "I need details." Hitomi looked up at Yukari and smiled.


	5. PARTY!

Yukari and Hitomi had crashed on the couch as they waited for the partiers to arrive. Hitomi was half asleep and Yukari had totally left the conscious world about a half hour ago. They had been watching X-Men and the movie was long over. The last five hours had past by very slowly and the sun was barely starting to set.

Just as Hitomi was starting to finally enter blissful unconsciousness, the doorbell rang, sending a short winded and sweated Yukari screaming and up before Hitomi herself could react. She was on her feet in a second and panting frantically. When Yukari finally settled down, she calmly walked over to the door and motioned to Hitomi to go upstairs.

"Go get changed. I already laid an outfit for you on the bed." She whispered and Hitomi raced upstairs, tripping over Mamoru who was asleep on the floor. He shifted slightly but remained asleep. Hitomi quickly got up and raced up the stairs to change as High Schoolers started pouring into the main room. Someone had brought beer and a couple of speakers so within seconds the rooms were filled with scents of alcohol and very loud music pulsed the air. Before Yukari could blink, the entire house was filled and people were already hanging around outside and on the stairs.

Yukari looked around for any sign of Hitomi but only found a few familiar Sophomores. Otherwise, everyone else were Seniors. Suddenly, a couple of gasps started to spread then a couple of whistles. Yukari looked up the stairs where everyone's attention was gathered. Hitomi stood at the top of the steps. She had changed into Yukari's clothes that she had given to Hitomi and had found a pair of leather strap high heels. She gently glided down the stairs, her short black skirt slightly shifting with each step. The red tube top that Yukari had laid out was a bit snug for her only because that particular shirt was Yuakri's first dancing shirt. She had worn it at 12 and had grown a bit since. But it was the only one that Hitomi chose that looked appropriate for this party. Besides, this particular outfit turned a lot of heads and dropped even more jaws. She made her way downstairs and parted the cluster of dumbfounded seniors with much ease even though Yukari could tell she was prepared for a struggle.

Hitomi made her way to where Yukari was. "Any sight of him?" she shouted over blaring music.

Yukari shrugged. "Seen who?"

Hitomi rolled her eyes. "Van." And Yukari looked at her as if she was mad.

"Who's Van?" she nearly screamed as the music got louder.

Hitomi's eyes widened and she pointed towards the door, a grin broadening on her face. Yukari looked at where she was pointing and also found herself dumbfounded.

A boy no older than Yukari and Hitomi themselves was at the door, looking around the room and when he saw the two best friends staring in awe, he grinned and headed their way. He was taller by the two girls by half a head and his hair looked like a crown of thinned raven feathers, laid long and sharp on his perfectly sculpted head. A few strands of black hair had fallen over his eyes, shading the mysterious mahogany jewels that glimmered on his very lightly tanned face. His sleeveless red shirt exposed his finely tuned arms and glistened rock hard chest. He moved like a cat as he maneuvered his way through the sea of drunk and absolutely self absorbed seniors and made his way to Hitomi and Yukari, a gentle and warm smile on his face. Hitomi felt her knees buckle a bit as he came closer and eventually stopped right next to them.

Hitomi smiled. "Hey, Hitomi. It is Hitomi right?" he said.

"Yeah, it's Hitomi. And You're Van?" The raven haired boy nodded slightly and turned to Yukari. "I've never met you before." He commented.

Yukari blushed a bit and glared at Hitomi. Hitomi lowered her head at Yukari's expression. "Van, this is my best friend, Yukari. Yukari, this is Van, my neighbor." She said in a weak attempt to introduce the two. Van bowed slightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Yukari blushed. "Ditto." She whispered.

As these pleasantries were being made, the sea of people started to shift. A little pink haired girl came stumbling over a couple of passed out drunks and tipped over furniture. She fell and Van quickly spun around and caught her from falling on her face. The girl looked up at him and Hitomi saw that she had wide yellow eyes with slit pupils, almost cat like. She helped herself out of his arms and fixed her blue jeans and tan sleeveless shirt. She combed through her curly pink hair with sharp nails, painted black, and looked like claws. Hitomi couldn't help but find herself staring at the girl that looked exactly like a cat except she didn't have a tail. The girl glared at Hitomi and Van spoke up, "Now, play nice Merle. She is after all the hostess." Hitomi lightly smiled and her cheeks reddened, but the cat girl simply stuck out her tongue in a childish manner.

Hitomi stepped back a bit in confusion, when she felt a warm, soft feeling on her cheek. She spun around and saw Amano behind her. She blushed a bit and Amano couldn't help but smile. "Nice party." He shouted.

"Thanks. I hope you can make yourself at home." She shouted back. "Oh, Amano, I wish to introduce you to…" she turned around, but Van was gone. "…Van?" she whispered to the emptiness.

"Who's there?" Amano said in her ear. Hitomi spun around again, but this time she went a little to fast. Her head ached and she slipped into unconsciousness. Amano caught her in time, but she hit her head against the table, making her sleep deeper.


	6. What happened last night?

Hitomi awoke on her bed and to a surprising smell of lavender and vanilla. Her hazy eyes recognized the familiar outlines of Amano, Yukari, Mamoru and Millerna. But there were three figures that she did not recognize. A man, about twenty, with silver spiked hair and a tattoo of a robot claw on his right arm was hovering above her, giving her some form of liquid which was undoubtedly making her headache lessen in size.

Another figure was that of someone she recognized, but couldn't remember his name. She knew his eyes though. Those deep, mahogany jewels that gleamed with joy for some reason. His raven colored hair and lightly tanned skin, and those arms. He looked like a sculpture of a rennisance man, except in real life. He was indeed beautiful. Shame Hitomi didn't know his name.

The third figure also belonged to a man, but Hitomi couldn't quiet recognize him. She knew his face, his brown layered hair, his lightly unshaved chin and jaw, and those entrancing eyes. She knew him, but didn't. Her head was lost to a swarm of dizziness and she finally managed to be able to feel her body again. Boy, did it hurt to be able to feel. She found herself short of breath, and clutching the throbbing part of the back of her head, where she felt a soft texture, almost a light cloth, covering the back of her head. Her eyes refocused and she removed her hand. Feeling a little better, she laid back down and smiled.

"The anesthetic is taking effect now. She'll be sober within the next three hours." The silver haired man said, a little relieved. Millerna grasped Hitomi's right hand while Yukari grasped her left. Yukari's deep brown eyes had a light rim of water around them and Hitomi was going to ask her what was wrong, but she found she couldn't speak. She tapped her voice and stared nervously around the room with wide green eyes. The boy whom had those gentle mahogany eyes spoke to her in a cooing voice. "Hitomi, you've been unconscious for a while. Your body hasn't fully managed to control itself yet, including your voice. For now, rest. You'll need it." He smiled, kissed the hand Millerna had let go of, and turned to leave. The silver haired man left with him.

Yukari let go of her hand only to wipe the water from her eyes and cheeks. She smiled at the brown haired man and he nodded. "Hope you get better, babe." He chuckled and left.

Hitomi gave Yukari a quizzical look, but she only put a sole finger on her thin lips. "I'll explain later." She whispered and reluctantly left. Millerna left with her after giving Hitomi a kiss on the cheek.

Amano was the only one left. He was sitting in a chair, reading a book. His slender legs where hanging over one edge of the chair as his head and neck dangled over the other side. His soft breathing made Hitomi look at him as a mother would her child. She managed to speak in a scratchy voice, "A…A…Amano?" she whispered rather horsely. Amano shot up from the comfy position he had made from himself and fell on the floor. Hitomi laughed slightly and sat up as far as the tubes in her arms would allow. "Are…you..k?" she managed to scratch out of her throat. Amano crawled back into his chair and looked at her through kind, but sleepy eyes.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." He teased. He reached his arms to the ceiling and yawned a long yawn that meant he was still asleep but conscious. Hitomi giggled to herself since it hurt too much to talk. Amano grinned and looked at his watch.

Amano's eyes widened and looked at her concerningly. "Will you be alright on your own?" he asked, almost reluctant.

Hitomi nodded, the confused look on her face. Amano grinned, reluctantly walked up to her, gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek then dashed out of the room. Hitomi raised her hand and felt the warm spot on her face where Amano's lips had touched her skin. She sighed, happily and fell back into the bed, and closed her heavy eyes.


	7. Loads of Passing Out LOL!

Hitomi awoke in her own room the next day, and along with the familiarity came a splitting headache. She slowly arose and rubbed at her throbbing temples. She looked at her bedside table and saw a silver tray with a little bottle of aspirin and a nice glass of water. Hitomi smiled, through her pain and took one extra pill from her lack of thinking skills. The headache dulled but lingered enough for Hitomi to become aware that that wasn't the only part of her body that ached. Her shoulder throbbed and so did her wrist. Her left ankle surprisingly was sore, but not as bad as her head and shoulder. She groaned slightly and put both of her feet out of her bed and on the floor, like she would any other morning. Problem was, when she tried to stand up, she collapsed to the floor. She winced a bit as she landed on the ankle that hurt a bit, but nothing she couldn't handle. She pulled herself up with her bed and managed to stay standing.

As she started to put one foot out to start walking, she heard multiple footsteps run up the stairs and Yukari's face was the first one she saw before she fell to the floor. Her shoulders were caught by strong arms and those arms scooped her into a warm embrace. She curled up into the solid chest of the arms who carried her and refused to let go when the arms laid her on the bed. She clung to the red shirt and got even more comfortable in the arms so that no matter what way the arms moved her, she wouldn't budge. The owner of the arms gave up and started petting her head affectionately and she looked up. She was once again struck by the familiarity of the deep ruby eyes that looked back into hers.

The boy smiled and laid down with her on the bed. Hitomi curled up like a cat in his arms, feeling rather content there, and gently closed her eyes.  
"Thank god she's all right." Hitomi heard Yukari's voice whisper.

"Van, why do you think she reacted to you like that?" another familiar voice was heard. Hitomi figured it was Millerna's.

The arms shrugged. "It's probably the drugs, makin her mind all hazy and such." The voice said from above Hitomi.

"Are you two gonna stay like that all day? Van, you still have to go to school." A new voice purred with aggravation.

"Maybe Merle. I can miss school for a day. Besides, it looks like she's waking up."

Hitomi looked up slightly and when she looked over the face of who was holding her, she screamed and jumped to the floor. She suddenly realized how cold it was without his embrace, but she didn't want to gain a reputation by sleeping in the arms of her next door neighbor. She quickly stood up, finding it easier once the aspirin had kicked in, and brushed off the nightgown someone had changed her into. Van, Amano, Yukari, and Millerna were all cracking up. The only one not laughing was the pink haired girl from the party.

Hitomi found an empty chair and took in a deep breath. "How long have I been out cold?" she asked, her voice still a little hoarse. She took the water and sipped down some more.

"A week and two days." The cat girl answered. She was glaring directly at Hitomi and Hitomi shifted uncomfortably.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice a little better.

"You slipped on a puddle of something at the party and hit your head against the tipped over table. You got drugged with way too much anesthetic and pain killers by Van's dumbass brother…."

"MERLE!! THAT IS ENOUGH! NOW GO!" Van, who had shot up to his feet, had a cool look on his face, but his eyes were smoldering with rage. The girl named Merle sulked out of the room and Van collapsed against the bed, staring into nothingness. Hitomi was interrupted out of her stare at Yukari's calm voice.

"You did hit your head, and the reason you stayed unconscious was because you hit the far back of you head with the edge of the table. If Van here hadn't caught you in time, you probably would be paralyzed." Yukari was the ideal vision of a zombie from her obvious lack of sleep. She had black and blue bags under her eyes and her normally perfect hair and composer was now strewn and tangled due to worry. Hitomi smiled lightly at her friend.

"Did you stay up, Yukari? Why don't you sleep?" Yukari nodded thankfully and crawled into Hitomi's bed where she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Everyone chuckled and Van moved away so she could rest. Amano pulled the covers over her shoulders and patted her back affectionately. Hitomi sensed some form of feeling between the two, but couldn't tell what. This would be something she would later regret.

"Hitomi, why don't you come downstairs. We need to get you something to eat." Millerna suggested. Hitomi nodded and helped herself out of the chair. With the help of Amano and Van, she made her way out the door and halfway down the stairs.

What she saw in the living room was more than she could bare and she let out a gasp and fell into Amano's gentle arms.


	8. WTF?

Hitomi awoke on the couch, a little light headed but not to the extremes of when she lay half awake in the hospital. She looked around her and fell back in pure surprise. Most of the room was covered from wall to wall in flowers and gifts. Some were balloons saying "Get Well Soon" and other random cheery things. The flowers consisted of daisies and roses, but most of the other items were things like chocolate and fruit baskets. She didn't think this amount of people cared about her. Not many people even gave her a second glance when she would walk down the school hallways. She had always thought she was a social outcast, but apparently, she wasn't. She managed to get up, only to stumble over a sleeping Van. He had fallen out of the lounge chair next to the couch and when Hitomi fell on top of him (in a rather awkward position for the two of them I might add), he immediately woke up and found himself staring into her green eyes.

Hitomi was the first to realize that they were in a rather unfamiliar (at least for her) position and rolled off of him. She propped herself onto the couch and managed to walk to the kitchen.

"Where'd all of this stuff come from?" she asked to a rather nerve wrecked and blushing Van.

"People." He said half heartedly. She turned and looked at him a little riled and disappointed.

"Any clue who?" she nipped.

He shrugged and Hitomi slowly started to become upset. "Didn't you see anyone come in and drop these off?" she bite a little harder. He shrugged again in response, only looking slightly up when he had to adjust his red neck less shirt that exposed most of his very nicely carved chest. Hitomi was almost shaking with rage.

"Did you ever consider reading the tags??" she snapped, getting angrier by the second at his vagueness and incompetence. He shook his head.

"I didn't think it would matter. Or at least not to you. Some guy did send a lot though. They're over next to the fireplace." He titled his head slightly in the direction of another couple of bouquets of flowers. Some were roses, others wild flowers. Hitomi half limped to them and read three out of many little notes on the sides.

"My Dearest Hitomi,

I hope you get better soon, and I'll miss you at school.

Sincerelly

Amano."

She read aloud. "They're from Amano." She said and grabbed the flowers and held them close. "He cares…" she trailed off, not acknowledging tat her day dreaming was making Van uncomfortable. He looked hurt and a little jealous.

"What about the other ones?? The roses?" he barely whispered.

"What about them? They're from Amano too! Oh, Amano." She whispered and grabbed the neighboring roses and held them tight, shaking the little petals from their rims.

"Well, since your up, I better go home. Your folks will be back tomorrow and you'll be wanting to clean. So, bye." He whispered and rushed out of the door. Hitomi finally remembered that she was alone with the house for the past week and the house still smelt like cigarettes. She dropped the flowers and immediately started attempting to clean the floor of its cups and beer stains (and other nasty stains) and put freshener around the house so it wouldn't smell, but by the time she barely managed to put a foot down (which took a while, may I tell you) she had passed out again from stress. Well, she didn't actually pass out, she just fell into a sleep. She was tired after all. Being the leading damsel can be hard cant it? Oh well. To make a long story short Hitomi woke up within the hour and began cleaning. She managed to get everything done except eliminate the odor. Then the door bell rang and the key turned the knob and some one entered.

Hitomi was releaved to find it was only Millerna. She had chosen to wear one of her newer ensemble, a white frilly shirt with blue jeans and black riding boots even though she had no clue what so ever how to even mount a horse, none the less ride it. Her hair was long and flowing with its awesome blondness and she looked like a goddess. (to what aspect is your decision). "Ready??"

"Ready for what?" Hitomi asked a little nervous. Millerna smiled wickedly.

Im sorry this part sucks, but i'm not in the mood to do the parts that follow or this part so if they take me a while to finish off, its my stupid writers block. but trust me it does get good, just the basis for it needs to be built and that parts hard. So, have whatever fun you can with this and good luck.

Oh and thanks to all who helped me chunk out this hard part. Your support means a lot to me.


	9. Explinations

Before Hitomi really knew what was happening, she and Millerna were on their way to the mall.

Hitomi had asked her friend why they were going to the mall (especially since Hitomi had not been feeling the best the past week) and Millerna had simply said, "Nothing better to clear your thoughts than window shopping." 

Hitomi had merely shaken her head and gotten into her friend's Rolls Royce. Before no time, they were in front of the town mall and cruising down the walkway, Millerna commenting on the cute guys that walked past and Hitomi blushing when the boys would wistle back.

"Could you try to be a bit more modest?" Hitomi pleaded for probably the millionth time.

"Why? If you're beautiful, why not let everyone know?"

Hitomi stopped walking and sat down on the nearest bench. "Because if you're not beautiful, you don't want people to notice you." She explained in something close to a whisper.

"Hitomi? What do you mean?" Millerna sat next to her friend and tried to look her in the eyes, but her friend's head was lowered too far.

"You know, Millerna. I'm not pretty. You're the gorgeous one of the two of us and I'm just," she sighed in desperation, "ordinary."

Millerna took Hitomi's hands and forced her to look the blonde girl straight in the eyes. "Don't you get it Hitomi? You _are _beautiful. You're just as beautiful as me, maybe more. You just don't see it." She kissed her friend's cheek and wiped away the single tear that'd fallen down.

"How, Millerna? Amano doesn't want me. He's just being nice. Van's being nice too. Neither of them want me. No body wants me."

Millerna narrowed her eyes and slapped her friend across the face, hard enough to make her head snap to the side. "Don't you _dare_ say that, Hitomi. You have to be totally clueless to see that Van likes you. Amano, well, I don't know so much about Amano, but I know Van is heads over heels for you. Why can't you see it?"

Hitomi was barely able to absorb her friend's words because of the shock from the slap. She'd never really been slapped before. Not that hard anyway.

"No. Not Van." She shook her head back and forth, faster and faster each time she said no. "No, he doesn't care. He's just being nice. No."

Millerna rolled her eyes and lifted her friend to her feet by her shoulders. She draped an arm around her arms and lead her back to the car, making a quick call to her butler to let him know they were coming.

Back at Hitomi's house, Millerna lead her into the girl's kitchen and sat her down on a stool.

"Want some tea?" She asked, moving around Hitomi's kitchen with ease.

"No." Hitomi whispered and laid her head on the counter. "Some ice maybe. My face still hurts."

Millerna winced and got some ice from the freezer. "Yeah, sorry about that. I had to wake you up." She wrapped the ice in a wash rag and handed it to Hitomi. The brown haired girl laid her cheek on the ice pack and let the coldness seep into her skin and chill the stinging in her face.

"Sure you don't want some tea? Cocoa maybe?" Millerna offered again.

"No I'm sure. I just wanna rest." Hitomi yawned and laid her forehead on the ice.

"Suit yourself." Millerna said and pulled out a glass and poured some milk.

"Hey, Millerna?" Hitomi looked up with tired eyes.

"Yeah, Hitomi?"

"Could you call Yukari and Van over? I wanna talk to them."

Millerna's eyes widened a bit at the mention of Van, but she nodded nonetheless.

While Millerna was gone, Hitomi thought over what her friend had said in the mall. Did Van like her? _I guess I was too absorbed into Amano to notice._ How would she act around him now? Probably ditzy. She had a habit for doing that around the guys she liked. But did _she_ like him? The more she thought it through, the more she realized, he was just a friend. Sure, he was cute, but she couldn't picture them together.

Millerna walked in a minute later, Van trailing behind, with an explination that Yukari was on her way.

"Thank you, Millerna." A rather sleepy Hitomi whispered and she looked up at Van who's mahogany eyes were filled with concern and worry.

"Uh, Millerna? Can Van and I have a moment a lone?"

Millerna nodded and walked out of the room, pink sundress and all.

Hitomi pat the seat next to her and rotated her neck to crack the stiffness away. "Van, what happened while I was asleep? You're the only one I trust." She reached out and touched his hands, making him blush.

He swallowed hard enough that Hitomi almost winced, and mumbled a few random words before clearing his throat once and starting over. _So he _does_ like me._

"Well, you hit your head at the party, bad enough that we took you to the hospital when you didn't wake up after a few hours." Hitomi's eyes widened with shock.

"Wait. What? After a few _hours_ you took me to the hospital? What if I had gone into a coma?" Her voice and anger grew with each word. Van reached out and put a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"We had to clear everyone out first. Plus, most of us were too drunk to even notice you were out. I mean, I managed, along with Amano, to get you on the couch and try to wake you up, but when nothing happened, and your breathing was shallow, I drove you to the hospital, Amano trying to wake you up in the back." He lowered his hand, staring at his fingers as he set them on her hands.

"S-So, you managed to get me to the hospital. T-Then what?" She shook her head once to get over the blush creeping up her neck.

"When we got to the hospital, they put you in a private room, hooked you up to an IV and gave you some medication to try to wake you up, and all we could do was wait." He looked down and whispered something.

"What?" He mumbled a little louder. "Van, I can't understand you."

He looked her straight in the eyes and said, "and they had to stitch up the back of your head." Hitomi's eyes widened and her hand flew to the back of her head.

"Well that would explain my migraines." She whispered aloud.

"Yeah, you woke up a couple times during the week, enough to cry out in pain, and my brother, Folken, gave you some anesthetics to soothe the pain and you'd go back to sleep."

Hitomi lowered her hand and set it back on the table. She lowered her eyes and started twiddling her thumbs. "So that's it, huh?"

"Uh, Hitomi….there's something I've wanted to tell you, but…" Hitomi looked up at him and found those rubies looking back at her.

"Wanted to tell me, what, Van?" She urged him on, leaning slightly.

"I…wanted…to tell you…" he leaned more as well.

"Yes, Van?" They were close enough to rub noses with a breath.

"I…" but he was cut off by Yukari walking into the kitchen with a box of chocolates.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry." She turned to leave. "I'll go now."

Hitomi and Van sighed in unison. "No, it's ok, Yukari. Come in." Hitomi leaned back in her chair and scratched her hand while Van stood up to offer Yukari his seat. Yukari sat down and winked at Hitomi.

"How long were you standing there?" Hitomi hissed.

"Somewhere around him wanting to tell you something." She teased and slid her the roses.

Hitomi stared at the red flowers and raised an eyebrow to Yukari. "What're those for?"

"When Millerna called me, it sounded like you were depressed, so I brought you some roses." Yukari explained.

"Jee, thanks. You shouldn't have."

"Wow, Hitomi. You've almost mastered sarcasm." Yukari joked.

"Yeah, what ever." Hitomi growled.

"So whatchya need us for?" Van asked, leaning on the fridge. Hitomi had to look down from him because some very hormonal feelings crept into her mind when she looked him over.

"She just wants us here for support." Yukari exclaimed, grabbing Hitomi's shoulders and shaking the brunette roughly.

"More along the lines of bunk buddies." Hitomi added. "I want you guys to be here when my folks get home." She stole a glance at Van. "Though, I don't think they'd approve of Van being here, the rest of the mess would be explained if you two were over." She finished.

Van cleared his throat nervously and Hitomi saw he was blushing through his golden tan. She smiled and said, "You can sleep on the couch if you want, Van." He sighed, relieved and sat in front of the two girls, grinning.

"Shall we set up for camp?" Yukari asked.

"Let's do it." Van confirmed and followed Hitomi and Yukari into the living room to get out the sleeping bags.


End file.
